Golden Sun III: The Rise of a New Element
by MageofAutum
Summary: Something is amiss in Weyard's alchemic balance once more... Now edited and updated!
1. The Descending Shadow

Golden Sun III: The Rise of the New Element

_**Chapter 1: The Descending Shadow**_

Half a century has passed since the final lighthouse has been lit. The power of alchemy has nourished the land, and Weyard has been saved.

Peace has spread through out the land like the light from the beacons of the lighthouses.

And yet, as the Wise One looks out into the sunset he senses something amiss. As he had predicted, when all four of the elemental lighthouses were lit, alchemy would save the world by providing it the energy it needed to revitalize itself. The second part of his prediction was that adepts would become stronger and discover new powers. It was the third part that gnawed at his thoughts.

The very last part was the part he told Isaac: If the lighthouses were lit, then all the monsters of the world, also powered by alchemy, would

become stronger. Also, certain alchemist would abuse their new power, bring utter destruction. Like Alex.

_Alex._

That was the other thing that pestered him. Alex. What happened to him? After he told Alex he still lacked ultimate power, he was more than a bit upset. He pointed the way by telling him Isaac was the one with the remaining power from the Mars Star, but as to what Alex did with that information was still unknown to him. Not being able to tell exactly what would happen, exactly what was in the minds and hearts of others, made extremely uncomfortable.

The Wise One turned away from the setting sun to stare at the small boulder in which, using alchemy, he planted his left eye in. He smirked at the delicious secret each time he thought of it. Yes, the Wise One was actually a human, and by using forbidden alchemy he has eluded death and almost become immortal. Almost.

He sighed. The Wise One did not look nearly as old as he was. His hair was silverish gray and his eye, the one on his face, was a peculiar shade of gray, almost transparent. He wore a patch over the other one.

The Wise One sat there, impatiently drumming his fingers on his armrest. After a few long moments, he stopped and smiled. He could sense the psynergy of Isaac, Jenna, and Felix coming closer to Sol Sanctum.

Without leaving his gaze from the direction from which his guests were arriving, he carelessly snapped at the rock. In an instant, it's eye fluttered opened and it floated out through his special entrance. Now, he could sit back and be in the show without having to, well, be in the show. If only he had prepared some kind of snack... though eating wasn't required any longer.

"Greetings, o Wise One." came Issac's voice.

"Issac." came the low rumble of the rock.

"And so, the curtain rises." mumbled the man who had cheated hearts, death, and even fate. Or has he?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Isaac, is it really necessary for you to speak so- so, _respectfully _to _him_ of all people?" Jenna glared at the Wise One right in the eye and added, "Or things for that matter?"

Isaac sighed, "Jenna. When will you get over your suspicious nature? You and I both know he has proved himself to us time and time again. Right Felix?"

"... I'm not getting into this."

"Felix!" said Isaac and Jenna in unison.

The Wise One hovered closer. "Is anything the matter, Isaac?"

Isaac suddenly became all too aware of where the were. He quickly regained his posture and replied, "No, nothing at all, Wise One."

"Unless you have some more of your crap to dump on us." Jenna mumbled.

Isaac flashed a look of absolute horror.

Hiding the chuckle that was welling up with in him, Felix said, "Why have you summoned us here today?"

The Wise One turned to Felix, "My reasons for summoning you here are, I'm afraid, very close to Jenna's suspicions. I sense an err in alchemy that has unleashed itself on the world."

The atmosphere in the room went tense. The Wise One now had their complete attention. Not even Jenna could make up a snide comment for it. Knowing this, he continued, "It is true, that, for the sake of the world, I did not originally inform Isaac the positive effects the Lighthouses would have. Instead, I told him of the vast dangers involved. But my warnings were not false." he paused for a minute to allow his words to sink in. "None of the negative energy that should have been released has come. This is what concerns me..."

After a moment of quiet, Felix spoke, "Could this have anything to do with the absence of the Golden Sun?"

Isaac nodded in agreement, but Jenna shook her head. "If there's anything I've learned about alchemy, it's that you can _never _know everything there is to it. What if the Golden Sun was actually what revitalized Weyard?"

The Wise One grimanced. It was always the fire adepts that got in the way; well, he'd just have to make do. Using the rock, he spoke, "It is true that you can never know all there is to know of alchemy." the rock turned to Jenna, "But it was not the Golden Sun that saved Weyard. It has yet to appear, and this much we can all be sure of. Therefore, we must keep our eyes open for anything... unusual. I will watch carefully too, but Vale has always been the centerpiece of alchemic breakthroughs. So, I ask of you and your friends' aid once more, Isaac."

"What is it, Wise One?" he asked.

"I want you to report anything you or your friends may see that seems alchemically strange. It may be crucial to the fate of Weyard." he paused, "Can I trust you with this mission, Isaac?"

"Of course. I will do my best to help the world." Isaac replied.

With that, the Wise One closed his eye and disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna was not quiet on there way back to Vale. She and Isaac argued the whole way like an old married couple, which they were. In fact, they had a daughter too. Felix, after seeing the results of Jenna and Isaac's marriage, chose to remain single.

"He admitted it himself; when he sent you on that journey to stop Felix, he didn't tell you the whole truth! And he's doing it again, I'm telling you!"

"Back then, there was a reason for not telling us!"

"Oh, don't tell me that, Isaac!"

"He saved all those people at that Lighthouses!"

"I don't care if he brought my parents back from the grave! I don't trust him!" She stormed ahead.

Isaac sighed heavily and said, "I never feel as old as I do when I argue with Jenna." he looked longingly at Felix. "If only I was still as youthful as you, I'd have the energy to battle with your sister."

"Humph!"

It was true. Despite being 68, Felix still had all of his adeptly powers. He didn't look as aged as any other member of the group either (with the exception of Piers; he still managed to look younger than Felix) .

They were home. Waiting for them at the entrance gate was a woman in her late 20's, with long braided red hair and piercing brown eyes. She had an air of authority around her, and it wasn't just because of the heavy blade she bore on her back.

"Mom! Dad!" She yelled at Isaac and Jenna; but when her eyes fell on Felix, they grew large and she ran towards him screaming, "Uncle Felix!"

Sauna utterly pummeled Felix, then got him in a professional lock she called a hug.

"H-h-hello, Sau-na." he choked.

"Oh, Uncle Felix! Wait until you see the new moves I've made up with my sword... I'm even getting the hang of axes! When will you teach me the mace...?"

Sauna, even though she was 24 now, is very fond of her dear Uncle Felix. When she was young, he taught her a great deal of sword play. She deeply loves and admires her parents; in terms of attitude, she inherits largely from Jenna, but like Isaac, she has the patience to listen to the words of others. She is a Mars Adept. Felix, through sheer determination, manages to pry her off with the help of Isaac.

Jenna and Isaac both give their daughter a quick hug, them Isaac asks, "What is it, Sauna? I don't think we were away that long. Is anything the matter?"

"No, not really." she said, "Actually, there's a visitor here for you. She's a short, blonde woman and she says she's from Lalivero." Sauna shuddered. "She's kinda creepy. I saw her at the inn, with these two soldiers at her heels, and she suddenly looked at me and said, 'Hello, Sauna. Where might I find your parents and uncle?'. I don't think I've seen her before... Anyone you know?"

Felix grinned. "Ah, you must mean Sheba. The soldiers were there because she's the mayor of Lalivero."

"And you have met her before, but you were barely two weeks old." Jenna added. "She was one of the people that helped light the Lighthouses, remember?"

Sauna thought for a minute, then said, "Oh, now I remember! She was the Jupiter Adept, right? The one Uncle Felix saved?"

"Yes. She can read minds like Ivan." said Isaac.

Sauna involuntarily put her hand to her head, remembering how Ivan had figured out her entire life's story in five seconds back when she was seven. She didn't like people in her mind then, and she didn't like it now.

"Where is she now?" Felix queried Sauna.

"When I told her- well I didn't tell her, she kinda pried it out herself- that you guys were at Sol Sanctum with the Wise One, she asked me if I could take her to Uncle Garet's house to wait. He looked like he knew her, and sent me here to wait for you guys and take you to his house."

"Let's go then." said Jenna.

Vale had vastly changed through the years. The people now had a better irrigation system, and were no longer forced to live in huts for one. Things were a bit more urbanized, but people still retained their friendly spirit.

They soon reached Garet's house. Garet had a family of his own now... with seven children; the oldest being twenty-four, and the youngest three. Garet's brothers and sisters, under the desire to live together, drastically expanded the house so that it was now as big as the town's inn. No one ever called Sauna an only child; Garet's children served as her siblings. Needless to say, Isaac and Garet's friendship was as close as ever despite the years.

Gary, Garet's eldest child, answered the door.

"Oh, it's _you._" scoffed Sauna.

"If it isn't Vale's first transvestite." retorted Gary.

Jenna giggled; Isaac shook his head; Felix pretended he was both blind and deaf. Sauna and Gary had this rivalry ever since they were children. Isaac fears they may someday kill each other; Jenna claims to hear wedding bells.

Sauna's face flushed red in fury and embarrassment. Using the palm of her hand, she smacked him under the chin, and Gary was airborne for a split-second. She stormed past him and called behind her, "Hurry up, you guys!"

Sheba was beating Garet in game of chess.

"Checkmate." she said sweetly.

Garet gaped, "How did you- you weren't reading my mind, were you?"

Sheba grinned and replied, "I was wondering when you'd figure it out."

Sheba was certainly aged, but had not lost all her youthful spirit despite her heavy duties as the mayor of Lalivero. Her eyes were still brilliantly sharp, and her posture straight and strong; her hair, however, showed signs of graying. Sheba's mind was still in top condition.

Garet was a little huffier and taller, but still the same loyal friend he was 50 years ago. He sat at either side of the table, with the look of utter defeat on his face.

Three other people occupied the room. Two of them were stiff characters in armor, obviously Sheba's guards from Lalivero. The third was a small, shady figure in a tattered black coat with a large hood that shadowed their face.

"Ho, Garet, Sheba." Greeted Isaac.

"Ho, Isaac," replied Garet.

"Hello, Isaac, Jenna, Felix," Sheba said without turning around, "And, of course, Sauna."

Sauna shuddered.

Sheba telepathically began to put the game away, as Garet clasped hands with Isaac and Felix and hugged Jenna.

"Sheba, not that it's not nice to see you or anything, but, what are doing here in Vale? " Isaac asked curiously.

Sheba motioned the guards out of the room and muttered something softly to the figure in the cloak. They briefly hesitated, but stepped out of the corner and stood next to Sheba. Sheba turned to them and spoke, "I have someone here very unique I'd like you to meet. This is Lithysa, an orphan that stays at the Sentinel. Come, child, take your hood off. You have no need to fear here."

The child reluctantly removed their hood to reveal a sullen-looking girl. She had shiny, sable hair, with the exception for one silver strand, that draped over her barely visible dark black eyes; her skin was moderately tanned, indicating travels. No one was able to meet her gaze, for she avoided eye contact.

Sheba seemed used to this and respected the girl's shyness. She continued, "Lithysa was brought into Lalivero some time ago by a mercenary. We kept her at our orphanage for fourteen years without much occurrence... until about a few week's ago, on her fifteenth birthday." Sheba nodded to Lithysa, who reached for a large, woolen sac. Upon her touch, the sac wiggled. It made noises. She began to take out it's contents.

Everyone in the room stared blankly at the- _thing_ - she placed on the table. It was less than a foot in height, and appeared to be about ten pounds; from it's head sprout white, impish ears, and deep blue eyes that stared at them intently; it's whole small body was black, it had no arms and two minuscule feet that really didn't do anything, because it hovered in the air.

"Every time I meet a wind adept, something weird happens!" Sauna murmured.

"I think," said Sheba, "this is the beginning of something. Strange things have been happening on the world, Felix."

"... What is that?" Felix queried, lost in thought.

"I'm honestly not sure, but I have a theory. I believe it may be a new type of djinn." She replied.

"Wait, a new djinn? That can't be- djinn are natural counterparts of each elements. How can this be a djinni?" Isaac asked, baffled.

Felix already had an idea of where Sheba was going with this. He spoke, "Natural counterparts on _each_ element. If this is a new djinn, then there must be a new element."

"But, do you really think it's a djinn?" Lithysa asked. It was the first time she spoke. Her voice was quiet, but clear and sound.

"I... I don't know..." he replied honestly.

Lithysa sighed.

Sheba cleared her throat and proclaimed, "In any case, it's certainly something worth looking into. Something is happening in Weyard that has to do with this creature... and Lithysa."

Lithysa looked up at the mention of her name, as did everyone else; all eyes rested on the girl.

"She has special abilities that, from what I've observed, correspond with the 'djinni'." Sheba said.

"... It's name is Shade..." Lithysa mumble.

"Special abilities?" Sauna questioned, "As in, _adept_ abilities? I mean, if it goes with a djinn, which goes with an element, wouldn't she be an adept like us?"

"Very good, Sauna, I see you've been practicing with those 'connect the dots' games with your zits..." insulted Gary childishly.

Sauna unsheathed her sword and smacked his face with the dull side, leaving green and purple bruises all along the left side of his jaw and cheek.

"Sauna!" exclaimed Isaac as Jenna giggled. "Jenna, _what_ is so funny about this? Gary's hurt!"

Gary rubbed his jaw, glaring at Sauna, whom turned away, blushing violently. She uttered something that sounded like an apology, but Isaac was putting up such a fuss, no one could really tell.

Garet guffawed, "It's alright, Isaac," he slapped Gary on the back, who winced. "He's not my kin for nothing. You're just fine, aren't you son?"

Gary was fuming, but he nodded.

Garet grinned. "Tha's my boy! Now, back to more important matters. What were you saying, young lady? What are your abilities?"

"Uh-uh... ah... I-I... uhm..." Lithysa sputtered.

"She does things like melt into shadows... and conjure zombies..." Sheba said smiling, hoping some good humor would lighten the mood.

Lithysa's expression was distraught and glum.

"...Zombies...?" Sauna thought aloud.

"...Melting into shadows...?" Gary repeated, doubtful.

"You've got to be joking..." said Jenna.

"I'm getting too old for this..." Isaac said.

"Uh..." was Garet's response.

Felix simply sighed.

Sheba was not to be dismayed. "She can! I've seen it with my own eyes! And she's **not** some monster! So snap out of it, and quit doddling at her like that, or I'll just have to take these matters else where she's understood!" She was serious.

Isaac quickly regained his composure and hurriedly apologized. "We're all very sorry... We didn't mean anything by how we just reacted. Right, guys?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Could you show us an example of these powers? Like the melting into shadows?" Felix requested.

The girl looked a little nervous at the mention of the task, but one nod from Sheba reassured her. She looked around the room for a moment, until she found a shadow casted by the table. Lithysa stepped on the shadow and, just as Sheba described, she melted. She closed her eyes and all color disappeared from her form replaced be dark black and she slowly dissolved in the shadow until no one could see her. After about a minute or so, the same process was reversed and Lithysa's form returned.

"Incredible..." Felix said.

"It's like Cloak, but light won't expel it." Isaac commented.

Sheba smiled. "Yes... its for this reason, I've chosen to dub her the first known shadow adept."

Lithysa looked away.

"Felix, do you think any of this is intertwined with what the Wise One was saying?" Isaac asked.

Felix thought, ignoring Jenna's obvious expressions of distaste. "Maybe." he said.

Sheba's brow went up. "The Wise One? What does he have anything to do with this?"

Felix quickly told Sheba and Garet about their meeting with the Wise One. Sheba and Garet both listened intently.

When Felix was done, Garet turned to Sheba, "Well? I'm assuming you have something up your sleeve for this."

"Naturally," Sheba said cunningly. "This just gives my plan more prominence than I ever thought it would; I came to Vale in search for an escort for Lithysa. I believe the best person to investigate the new element is her, but in order for her to do so, she needs to travel. It's hardly appropriate for me to just send her as she is; she's only 15. And I can't go with her and leave Lalivero. None of my guards are adepts either, and for a mission like this, I want to make sure she's safe. So I came here."

Garet scratched his chin, pondering; he said, "I can send Gary with you for some time, I suppose; at least til you can find more people to help. The fool's hardly mastered the Move technique, but I'm sure traveling will up his skills a little. Right, boy?"

"The more you praise me, the less worthy I sound, Dad..."

"Tha's my boy!"

Isaac sighed. "I'd join, but... I'm not the fighter I once was."

Jenna's hands formed fists in frustration. "Neither am I..."

"I can come." offered Felix.

"No, I'll go." It was Sauna.

"Sauna?" Felix was sunrise.

Sauna's stare met her uncle's and were soon locked. Her eyes blazed with determination as she spoke, "Yes, Uncle Felix. I have to go. Dad, Mom, and Uncle Garet can't go and I can't leave that fool by himself for something so important. Plus, you have to stay here, to protect Vale and inform the Wise One."

Felix was left speechless along with Jenna, Isaac, Garet, and even Gary. It was one of the most sincere, logical ideas ever to come from her mouth.

_So, all these years she really was growing up under our noses_... Felix thought.

Sheba addressed Sauna in harsh tones, "This is a very dangerous mission. Are you truly willing to go through with this?"

"Yes." Sauna replied, rock steady.

Gary sighed. "This is gonna be bad... very bad..."


	2. To Nowhere

_**Chapter 2: To Nowhere**_

Sauna and Gary went to the weapon and armor shops to stock up while Isaac, Jenna, Felix, Garet, and Sheba discussed which route they would go by, leaving Lithysa by herself with her djinni, Shade.

Shade was a peculiar creature, even for a djinn. He (or she) when in public would simply hover in the air, expressionless. But, when it was alone with Lithysa, it would speed through the air, bouncing off whatever got in it's way, squeaking. Though at first Lithysa thought it was kinda cute, now she just finds it annoying, but tolerable.

Lithysa sighed. She wasn't shy, she just didn't like being with other people, particularly one that were as boisterous as Sauna and Gary. Sheba was nice; she was pensive and respected others for what they were; she was the first to accept her back in Lalivero back when she accidently summoned a zombie on some jackass that was harassing her... she didn't do it on purpose, but...

She stared at the endless blue sky, wondering where it went. _Maybe it's going the same place I am: Nowhere_, she thought. _I wonder what Nowhere is like? Does it have a sky too, one that leads to some foreign lands? _

Nowhere was Lithysa's 'happy place'. It was an imaginary place she made up when she was seven, and each time she felt anxious, worried, frustrated, or confused, she would begin to wonder about Nowhere; what was in Nowhere, what it might be like in Nowhere, and if she was from Nowhere. Lithysa honestly had no idea what was there, it was like an unsolvable puzzle she would ponder over when things seemed unclear. Often times, she'd feel better after thinking about Nowhere.

Shade crashed into some bushes and squealed, "Eeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaakk!", pulling Lithysa out of her daydreaming.

"Oh, lord..." Lithysa murmured as she walked over to it, only to find it was tangled in some vines in the bush. She took out a small dagger and began to cut Shade free.

As soon as it was free, it went off to bounce more, but Lithysa held it fast to her chest and sat it down on her lap. "Oh, no. I'm not going to let you make another mess for me to clean up." Shade looked up at her with it's big, golden eyes, as if trying to plead with her. She grinned and said, "Don't even try. I have to muster up all the patience I can for those two knuckle-heads... what were their names? Sauna and Gary, right? I can't believe Sheba has such faith in them... but then again, Sheba has the tendency of placing her trust in strange people, right, Shade?"

Shade blinked, and leaned it's head to the side, a sign of confusion.

"I'm talking about us, dumbbell," she said teasingly.

In response, Shade began to cheerfully hop on her lap.

She smiled. No matter how lowly or depressed she may feel, Shade could always cheer her up and pull her out of the baffling realms of Nowhere (whether that was a good thing or not).

"I wonder where we go from here," Lithysa thought aloud as she gazed at Vale, "and what we're looking for. Sheba's told me about her adventures with Felix to light the lighthouses, and parts of what she knew about Isaac's journey, but, hasn't told me jack about my journey. For the first time ever since I've known her, she seems unsure. Maybe we're going to try to find this Golden Sun thing, or other Djinn like you, Shade. Or maybe even Nowhere. Or maybe all of them."

"That's quite a few maybe's."

Lithysa, startled, sharply turned, causing Shade to fall off her lap who scurried behind her.

It was Felix.

"... What do you want?" she asked, angry that he so freely invaded her privacy.

He grinned, completely fearless of the vehemence in her voice, and answered, "I was sent to get you. Sheba and Isaac have managed to find a route for you."

"Ok..."

They walked in silence back to Garet's house. Lithysa spent most her time looking at Vale's houses, people, and the water fall; where did it lead?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sauna and Gary went to the armor shop, weapon shop, shopped, and purchased, without arguing, or for that matter, speaking to each other.

Sauna felt very guilty for the way she reacted to such a stupid taunt. But Gary said crap like that to her all the time, and she didn't always know how to respond to it.

As they were on their way back to Garet's, she looked at him. Gary was very strong... and even handsome. His shirt and trousers were made from thick wool colored camouflage green. He had bright orange hair that flew wildly on his head and face and dark brown eyes that shined with kindness, and most often devilish humor.

Gary felt her stare. "What?" he snapped.

He startled her. "Ah! Uh-uh..." she stammered. "Gary... about... you know... that little slap earlier?"

"Yeah, it's still bruising," he said hotly. Gary walked on a little ahead of her.

Sauna felt her temper rise, but she kept it in check and halted. She called after him, "Gary!"

"What?"

"I'm... really sorry."

Gary was dumbfounded; after a moment of uncomfortable silence, he said, "It's ok. Forget it," and continued walking.

"No! I- I can help it heal faster if you like..."

Gary was ready to smack himself to make sure this wasn't all a dream or a prank. But, when he turned to check, he saw Sauna. She was biting her lip, her hands were clasped tightly behind her back, and her eyes would not meet his.

Gary stepped towards her; he took her chin and looked into her eyes.

Sauna began to blush.

Gary took his hand, placed it on her forehead, and asked, "You feelin' ok? I mean, you're temperature seems normal... but your cheeks are so red! Do you have a fever?"

"Argh!" Sauna cursed and slapped his hand away, and walked ahead. Gary stared after her, confused.

"You coming?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"That offer still stands."

"What offer?"

Sauna sighed. "Just meet me today at the Psynergy Stone after dark."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You don't think they've finally done it, do you Jenna?" Isaac asked his wife, worried.

They were in Garet's house, waiting to inform Sauna, Gary, and Lithysa about their road and what to look for. Felix already found Lithysa, but Sauna and Gary had yet to return.

Jenna grinned, "Oh, no, I don't think Sauna would give herself up _that _easily. But, then again, Gary is quite handsome..."

Felix turned away to hide his chuckles; Garet laughed openly; Lithysa had no idea what they were talking about; Isaac and Sheba were appalled.

"Can we not discuss this in front of a pure-minded 15-year-old?" said Sheba.

"A pure-minded girl is a clueless girl!" Jenna replied, winking at Lithysa.

Lithysa still didn't get it.

"I meant, you don't think they've killed each other or gotten in another fight, do you?" Isaac said, exasperated at Jenna's chiding.

"... I don't think so. Here they are now." Felix pointed at the door, where Sauna and Gary stood; Sauna looked frustrated and Gary looked confused, but neither had the air of bloodlust about them.

"Let's get this done with, shall we? Before Jenna brings her inappropriate humor into this..." said Sheba.

Jenna made a 'Who, me? I'm as innocent as an angel!' look.

Sheba ignored her and began to explain, "Since Gary can only be a temporary part of your mission, we've decided it's first essential you find another adept capable of traveling with you. I've contacted Ivan and Master Hama at the Lama temple and told them of out situation. First of all, Master Hama says that she too has been weary of the alchemic balance of the world as was about to contact us anyway. Secondly, they say while neither of them can journey, they do have an apprentice that shows interest in the matter and that is willing to go with Lithysa and Sauna. So, you three will be taking this path-" she indicated points on a map, "to the Lama temple. Ivan and Master Hama will know you."

Sauna involuntarily shuddered, "More Jupiter Adepts..."

"Gary, after they get what they need from Lama Temple, I want you back in Vale." Garet said.

"Right."

"Have you two gotten all your supplies ready?" Isaac asked Sauna and Gary.

"Yes, the shop keepers say it'll all be ready by tomorrow." Sauna answered.

"What did you get for Lithysa?" Jenna asked.

"Oh, no!" Sauna said, "We totally forgot to even ask! Well, maybe the shops are still open. Lithysa, quick, what weapon-"

Lithysa interrupted, "It's ok. I don't need anything. Sheba's provided me with a weapon and armor ahead of time."

Sauna looked relieved. "Ok... So, when are we heading off?"

"I think going in two days would be good." Isaac suggested, "What about you, Sheba?"

"Two days is perfect. It gives them time to get supplies ready and familiarize themselves with the route."

Everyone said their farewells; Felix went to his home on the outskirts of Vale along with Sheba to further discuss the journey and catch up; Isaac and Jenna went home; Garet stayed at his house; Sauna and Gary went to the psynergy stone.

When Lithysa was asked what she wanted to do, she said she would explore a bit and then meet Sheba at the Inn at around eight.

Lithysa walked around Vale alone with Shade in her pack, speaking with him as they went. "Hey, where should we go, Shade?"

Shade's bat-like ears perked up; he was looking the direction of Mt. Aleph.

"Do you think we should go there?" she asked.

"Eeea..." was Shade's reply.

She smiled. "In that case, let's go... let's wander to Nowhere..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I'm at crossroads here. I **really** wanna finish this fan-fic, but no one seems to really take interest in it. I usually hate this request myself, but now I think I understand why it's used. If _ANYONE_ believes this fan-fic has _ANYTHING_ going for it at all, PLEASE COMMENT! Thank you!

MageofAutum


End file.
